Kingdom Hearts The Real Remix
by Hidden-In-Darkness
Summary: This story was originallly on my other account. But I've restarted it here! Sora finds a mysterious object and it rewrites all of KH! Before it even happens! Oh what now!
1. How It All Began

A story originally featured on my other account XmidnightXcloudX. I had abandoned it but was inspired by a fan over here to restart it. They (might) know who I'm talking about! Anyway, I don't own KH, so shove it up your... anyway enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

**Kingdom Hearts: The Real Remix**

One strange day, something way out of the ordinary happened on Destiny Islands. It would rewrite all of history that hadn't even happened yet.

This is the story of three unlikely teenagers who have one messed up future that everyone, but they, know about.

This is Kingdom Hearts. The real remix.

Xx--xX

Where it all began: Destiny Islands.

Who it's all about: Sora: The extremely hot older one with long brown hair. Riku: The shorter younger one with the spiky silver hair. And Kairi: Well she's exactly the same as before this all happened. You know red hair and such.

What actually happened: I have no idea. Let's start from the beginning shall we? Yea that sounds good.

Xx--xX

I'm going to explain a time when everything was perfectly fine and things were still normal well normal-ish. It's a time I like to call…

Earlier that same day…

"Yo Sora, what the heck are you doing?" Riku called up to younger boy who was, again, doing something stupid.

"I found something!" He yelled down to the puzzled older one.

"In a tree? In the tallest and oldest tree on the island? The same tree you fell out of and broke your arm two weeks ago. What could be so import that you risk your life… again?" Riku stood at the base of the tree, crossed his arms, and watched the younger boy.

"I'm not going to hurt myself this time. You'll see!" The younger boy said looking down at the older one who stared in disbelief. Riku just waited for Sora to fall. He took a step back.

Sora gave a hearty pull on an object stuck in the tree. Riku's guessed was right. He fell. But he had learned something from falling. He actually grabbed on to the tree and he didn't hit the ground like the last, however many times. But he did knock into the tree next to it.

"He never learns. How is he still alive?" Riku said to himself shaking his head at Sora's stupidity. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Sora said. Then… he fell to the ground.

"Ooh that had to hurt." Riku ran over to Sora who was face first in the sandy-dirt holding up a strange object. It was the only thing that didn't get damaged. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Sora said getting up and brushing the sand off of him. He wasn't even fazed by the fall.

"Hey guys what cha' doing?" The energetic redhead called as she came running up to the two boys.

"Hey Kairi, I found something!" Sora said as she ran up to him.

"What is it?"

"We don't know." Sora said and started pressing buttons.

"Sora I don't think you should do that!" Riku said and of course Sora didn't listen to him.

A bright flash of light came from the weird contraption.

"Oh great Sora what did you do?!" Riku said as he watched the device.

"I don't know!"

The light got brighter and none of them could see. There was an explosion of white light and it knocked them out.

Xx--xX

"Oh what happened?" Riku said opening his eyes. He was lying on the ground and he was looking to the sky. "The last thing I remember was that flash of light."

He sat up and looked at his clothes. He was wearing Sora's clothes. But why? He looked over a Sora. He was wearing his clothes. But that's not all.

Sora sat up and looked at Riku. And together they screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

To be continued…


	2. Insaneness!

**Insaneness!!**

Okay so does any of it make sense now... … … no?

Okay. So let's just continue where we left off shall we? Yea I'd like that.

So… uh where were we?

Oh yes, at the part where they were screaming. Right. Now on with the story.

Xx--xX

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

The screaming woke up Kairi. And soon all three were screaming.

"WHAT THE HECK!? WHY ARE YOU ME?" Sora screamed as he got up and looked at himself and then at Riku, then back and forth confusedly.

"I SHOULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING! WHAT WAS THAT THING?!" Riku yelled and looked for that strange gadget that did all this. "Where is it!?"

"What?" Kairi asked still in shock.

"That thing Sora had! It had to have made us like this!"

"You think so?" The confused redhead asked.

"I don't know maybe, now help me look for it!"

"Okay, okay."

While Kairi and Riku looked for the strange device Sora stood there puzzled. In some ways he was happy to be the older and better looking one, but he also wanted to be himself again.

He even thought different things. It was weird being like Riku.

But Riku was clearly still like himself. He was still smarter than Sora.

"Hey Sora are you alright?" Kairi asked him.

"Uh I don't know." Sora replied and ran off.

"That is so something you would Riku." Kairi said watching Sora run off. "Riku?"

"A little help here, please?" Riku's words were muffled by the sand. He had tripped and fell into a hole.

"Now _that's_ so something Sora would do." She ran over to him and helped Riku out of the hole.

After Kairi pulled Riku out of the hole they went looking for Sora. Riku knew just where he would be.

Xx--xX

"Sora, are you sure you're alright?" Riku asked his still confused friend. He walked up behind him.

Riku was right. He was sitting on the deck. Right where he would be right now. Now he knew Sora more that he knew himself.

"Yea. So I guess this is how you would be right now then huh?"

"Maybe." Riku sat down next Sora.

"This is weird."

"Tell me about it. What are we going to tell everybody?"

"I don't know. Maybe that thing switched our entire lives and this is how they saw us. Maybe the three of us are the only ones who know the way things were."

"Yea. You know, you even sound more mature. Its weirding me out."

They both laughed.

"I'm serious. I don't think I'll ever get used to this. How did you live with this hair?" Riku said inspecting his spikes.

"I don't know. How do you live with your hair in your eyes?" Sora asked blowing hair out of his eyes.

"You get used to it. Well now that my hair sticks way off my head, I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Yea I guess not. It's not a bad look."

"What? Mine or yours? Well previously mine or yours?"

"Both. Our clothes fit our personalities. That's why we wear what we wear."

"Yea I guess. But it's going to be hard to fit your personality."

"Yea, you're pretty easy."

"What?! How is my personality easy?!"

"Well, your secretive, health conscious, except when it comes to cookies."

"Hey don't dis the cookies! You love them too!"

"I'm not! Anyway back to your personality. You're secretive, health conscious, possessive, and dark."

"Well I guess your right. Well you're stupid, don't really care what you do, unaware of your surroundings, and a goofball."

"Hey! Sad but true."

The two boys laughed.

"What are we going to do now? I talk with everyone and this is how they remember us. So I guess we'll just have to live this way. It'll take us a bit but, it's alright I guess." The now spiky silver-haired boy said.

"Yea, but I wonder what happened to Kairi. I mean only we knew about the switch. So maybe something happened to her too." The long brown haired boy said.

"Maybe. Come on let's go home. Now where do you live again?"

"I live east, well I used to. And you?"

"The opposite direction."

"Right."

"That would be west! I am so not like that you idiot! At least respect my ways! Read a book and exercise!"

"I know! I know!! Fine. I guess if I'm going to be you I'm going to have to act like you."

"It won't be easy. And I'll just be a better version of you."

"What?"

"See ya!"

"Wait, what do you mean?! Riku! Riku!!"

"Goodnight!" And the new Riku sprinted away.


	3. Preparations

Okay! Chapter 3! Not very exciting yet! This chapter is a combination of the game AND the manga. Some things are out of order, others are weird. This'll be on of the seldom chapters that won't have much... made up stuff in it. I don't own anything I put in that was word for word. I don't own the story nor the characters. BUT I DO OWN ME! Wait... no I don't... government does... darn. READ AND REVIEW!! Next chapter things will happen!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Preparations**

There has to be _some _sense now! Still no?? What?!

Fine! Just keep reading! (as of next chapter this won't be up here)

Xx--xX

"Whoa… where am I?" Riku asked, not expecting answer, as he sat up. Last he knew he was lying on the beach. Perhaps he fell asleep?

"Choose your weapon." A voice said.

"Huh?" Three items appeared before him. A staff, a sword, and a shield.

"Is defense, strength, or wisdom most important to you?" The voice said.

"Umm… well they all are I guess… But I choose…" He hopped up on a platform. "Strength!" He picked up the sword.

"Which one will you leave behind?" The voice said.

"Uh… defense!" The shield disappeared, as did the floor. He fell to another floor. "Gah!!"

He looked around. Little black creatures popped up out of the ground.

"Ah! Uh oh!" He took his newly obtained sword and randomly swung it around. The black things disappeared. The floor gave out again and he was yet another floor. This one was different; there was a large pink door.

"Don't be afraid." The voice said.

He wasn't. He opened the doors and he was outside, on his island. He saw Selphie.

"What's most important to you?" Selphie asked out of the blue.

"Friendship." He answered. He walked over to Wakka.

"What do you want out of life?" Wakka asked. What strange questions.

"To broaden my horizons." He answered and then walked over to Tidus who was practicing swordplay.

"What are you afraid of?" Tidus asked, stopping.

"Being different." After he said that, everything got dark, he was back on another one of those floors again. A glowing circular thing appeared before him. "Huh?"

He walked up to the glowing circular thing and stepped on it. A bright light came from it. Nearly blinding him.

"GAAHH!" The flash went away then steps appeared. He walked up the steps and found himself trapped on a disoriented version of his beach. A giant black thing popped out of the ground. "Ho-ly shi-take mushrooms!!"

It roared and pulled out his sword. He whacked away at the giant thing and soon a bright flash of light blinded him.

He put his hand in front of his eyes. The sun shone brightly upon him. He was back on his island. So it was all a dream.

"Hey there lazy bum! Slacking off again!?" Kairi asked.

"No! No! I swear I wasn't!" Riku said jumping up.

"Uh huh…" Kairi said in disbelief.

"Gee thanks guys, let _me_ do all the work!" Sora said carrying a log. "Weren't eating paopu fruit were you?

"Of course we weren't!!" Riku said quickly.

"I was just kidding. Don't be so uptight. Come and see!"

"No…" Riku started.

"Yup." Sora said tossing the log. Riku and Kairi started off for the raft.

"It's finished!" Riku said jumping up and down.

"Yea, no thanks to you guys." Sora said.

"Okay! Going on with our plan! We need food for our stock! I'll stay here at the raft! You and Sora go find what's on this list!" Kairi ordered handed Riku a list. He sighed.

"Fine…" He said and looked at the first thing. "Coconuts… hmm… right over there."

Riku put the list in his pocket, took out his wooden sword and thwacked the tree. A coconut fell on his head. He rubbed his head, picked up the coconut and went to get some more. He then brought his pickings to Kairi.

"Next are mushrooms." He went to the other side of the island where Sora was now sitting on the paopu fruit tree. "Hey! Did you find anything on Kairi's list yet?!"

"How about a match first? Then we'll go look." Sora said taking out his wooden sword.

"Uh, alright." He shoved the list back in his pocket and took out his sword.

"Ready?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. "Go!"

Sora used cheap shots and tended to use leap attacks on Riku. But in the end, Riku's energy beat Sora.

"WOOH! Score! One-nothing!" Riku jumped up and down.

"Yea, yea whatever…" Sora sat back up on the tree.

"Okay! Back to list! Mushrooms… cool damp places… back to the other side of the island." He went through the door and found Sora. Did he teleport or what?

"Let's race to see who gets to name the raft. Winner also gets to share the paopu fruit with Kairi." Sora said as he stared out towards the ocean. "If I win, it'll be named Highwind."

"What?!" Riku was taken aback.

"Go!" Sora started off and Riku chased him.

"_I hate it when he does that…"_ Riku thought as he jumped from platform to platform.

He managed to catch up, and pass Sora, using the zip line. But luck was not on his side as he fell through a wooden platform, leading to Riku's win.

"It's settled then. The raft's name is Highwind." Sora said and stared out at the ocean.

"Wait… but what about… the other thing?" Riku asked.

"Oh, sharing a paopu fruit with Kairi? I was just kidding."

"Okay…" Riku went searching for the mushrooms and returned to Kairi as he found them. He soon had the fish, drinking water, and seagull egg he needed.

"Okay! That's everything! Let's go home! We leave first thing tomorrow!!" Kairi said and three agreed. They started off.

"Riku!" Sora yelled after him. He stopped and turned around. Kairi kept going.

"Take this." Sora tossed him a star shaped fruit.

"Huh?!" Riku's face got red.

"If two people share the paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others lives, no matter what. Shouldn't you try this before we leave?" Sora said.

"Huuuhhh?!"

"Or maybe I will…" Sora said smiling.

"But I thought you said you were joking!!"

Sora walked away leaving Riku holding the mystical fruit.

"Who does he think he is?!" Riku put the fruit in his pocket and walked away.

(A/N: Started the game over twice… both times I lost the chance to name that damn raft. I said before, I hated Riku in first game. And… HE KEEPS KICKING YA IN THE FACE! Ooh! I found a glitch in the first game when you duel Riku on that raised mini-island thing… at least this in my game, I won by knocking a coconut on his head. Don't ask how… it only happened once. Funny though. Haha he got hit on the head with a coconut! As you can see Riku (as Sora) got hit on the head with a coconut above! Fun!)


End file.
